Hands Behind Your Back
by StillFallingAngel
Summary: Nicercy Human AU: Detective Percy Jackson has been searching for the elusive 'Ghost King' for years now with no luck. Percy's imagined how their first meeting would go for a long time now, but never did he think HE'D be the one in handcuffs. The station was never gonna let him live this down.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. The genie bottle I'd ordered was a fake.**

**Warnings: Slash, Lemon, Bondage, Swearing**

**Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy) **

**Beta: Living. Like. A. Boss She is awesome. **

**AN: (Shrugs helplessly) This is basically just an excuse to write nothing but smut. It just popped in my head and refused to leave. So, there you go. Hope you enjoy!**

Hands Behind Your Back

Italy was beautiful. So were France, Ireland, Spain, and China. Too bad Percy hardly got to pay attention to the breath-catching scenery. Rather than joining a tour group or seeing the sights, Percy was stuck in a law enforcement building for the umpteenth time. _Those_ always looked the same. Muted colored walls, gray carpet, overworked employees, hardly any windows. Yippee. Fun times a-wait.

"You look tired, kid. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

Percy glanced up from his laptop to see Clarisse, one of his team members, standing over him and holding a cup of steaming coffee. She gave him a rare smile, though it was slightly haggard. "I can't right now. We're too close to him." He turned back to his laptop, green eyes straining against the artificial light. A computerized map of the world could be seen, red dots blinking on every continent except Africa.

Clarisse sighed and slammed Percy's laptop shut, ignoring his protests. "You're no help to anymore dead on your feet. Our _beloved_ Ghost King will mess up sooner or later, with or without you." She set her coffee on the table next to them so she could cross her arms over her chest. One look into her stubborn, brown eyes and Percy knew he wasn't going to win this fight.

Defeated, he slumped in his chair and nodded. "Fine. But if anything new happens call me immediately. Okay?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes, but still nodded in acceptance.  
"Yeah, yeah. You've been chasing this guy for years and can't wait to get a hold of him. We all get it."

Percy didn't reply, instead just putting his meager amount of things away into a messenger bag. He was too tired to banter. Stifling a yawn, he hitched his bag over a shoulder and left the conference room. "Night," He called, forgetting for a moment that it was actually four in the afternoon. Jet lag and being up all night because of work was screwing with his concept of time.

A few detectives nodded to Percy as he passed them on his way out of the building. He returned the gesture and tried to smile at them.

The hot Italian sun burned Percy through his dark suit, causing him to sweat almost instantly. Grimacing, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. Other than the ridiculous hours, the formality in the precinct was what he hated most about his job. Did he really need to wear a suit to catch the bad guys? Was it really necessary?

_Cause it's certainly not helping_, Percy thought sourly. He'd been trying to catch the infamous 'Ghost King' for two years now, and _nothing_ was working. It was how he'd gotten his name. No one had ever seen him (as far as they knew) or knew he'd been there until whatever he had wanted was stolen. He'd bounced around the world stealing a range of items including paintings, statues, jewelry, and pretty much anything else of value. Percy had followed him wherever he was sighted to be with his team: Clarisse la Rue, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and Piper McLean. Each had their own set of skills that made them a force to be reckoned with.

But they still haven't caught the Ghost King.

It was maddening.

Percy let out a miniscule moan of relief when he stepped into his air-conditioned hotel lobby. He had no idea Italy would be so damn _hot_. Could he get away with going into work tomorrow wearing shorts?

Percy made his way through the bustling crowd of tourists and headed to the elevator, eyes drooping in the anticipation of sleep. He leaned against the metal wall and let his aching eyes slip close.

"_Mi scusi! Tenere l'ascensore!"_ (1)

Percy's eyes shot open to see an Italian man running toward him and holding out his arm. Percy was confused for a second, but quickly realized there was only one thing the man could possibly want. He thrust his arm in front of the elevator doors right before they were about to close. The man sprinted inside and immediately pressed the 'Close Doors' button. Only when they shut with a _ding _did the man relax.

Percy stared.

The man must've felt his gaze as he glanced back at Percy. Dark brown eyes met Percy's own green, and a lopsided grin was thrown his way. "_Grazie per l'attesa." _(2)

"Oh, um…" Percy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I don't speak Italian." _But oh do I wish I did_, he added silently as he took the man in.

Dark curls were a chaotic mess on his head and his skin was the usual olive that most Italians had. It shimmered slightly from his recent sprint. He was wearing tight-fitted pants and a white button down with the top buttons undone, showing off his collarbone.

"Ah, you are…_Americano_, no?" He made a weird gesture with his hands when he tried to think of the word he wanted. His accent was so thick Percy almost didn't understand him.

"_Si_." Percy nodded and smiled up at the man. "_Americano_." He pointed to himself. "I'm Percy."

The man made a tiny sound of realization and introduced himself as Nico. It was silent after that except for the universal, customary, corny elevator music. Percy kept sneaking glances at the Italian's lean, toned body, all the while wondering why he had felt the need to run if he was just going up to his hotel room.

The elevator dinged again and opened its doors to an empty hallway. Floor 12. Percy gave one last smile to the man called Nico and walked out onto his floor. Nico returned it and the doors shut. Percy gazed at them for a moment before shaking his head at himself and walking to his room.

With the swipe of his key card, Percy stepped inside and deposited his bag on the floor near the closet. Usually, he'd take some time to go over his notes again, but that bed looked _way_ too inviting. He collapsed on top of it face first, not bothering to undress, and snuggled into the covers. Even though the sun was still up, Percy let sleep take him away, completely dead to the world.

…

When Percy woke up he was handcuffed to the bed.

…Yeah, he was surprised too.

And—Percy felt his confusion grow—were those _his_ handcuffs? The ones he always kept in his bag? He gave an experimental tug, only to discover these were real, working handcuffs and couldn't be taken off without a key.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

Percy jumped. Standing in front of his bed and eating an apple was—

"What the—Nico?" Percy's mouth fell open, while Nico just watched him calmly and continued eating. "What's going on?" He knew it was futile, yet he started struggling against his handcuffs, the metal rattling against the other metal of the bed frame. Fear settled over him like a heavy blanket. Dear god, Nico was a psychopath. He was going to kill Percy because they had talked in the elevator. He'd held the door open for his murderer!

"I'm not going to hurt you." Nico spoke casually and took a bite out of his apple.

Percy distantly noticed his Italian accent wasn't nearly as strong as when they first met.

As scared as Percy was, he still glared at Nico with as much ferocity as he could muster. "Look, I don't know who you are, but if you don't let me go—"

Nico snorted and raised an eyebrow. "You'll what, exactly? Because right now you're completely at my mercy." He went back to munching on his snack.

"Well, I'll…" He fell silent, stewing with slow building anger. "Just… Answer me. What do you want?" Okay, he had to think through this logically. If all Nico wanted was to kill him then he could've done it already. So there was something Percy had that Nico needed.

"Mm, glad you asked." Smirking, Nico tossed the apple core into the hotel wastebasket, strode over to Percy, and climbed on top of him so his legs were on either side of his body. "Why are you still following me?" He waited, brown eyes staring at Percy expectantly.

"Why…" Percy had never felt this much confusion in his life. "I don't even know you!"

Nico rolled his eyes, as if Percy was being slow on purpose. "You and your little team have been tracking me for the past two years. You work in America, but when I left you still followed me. So I moved to France. Then Ireland. And then Spain. And China. You simply won't leave me alone. Why?"

Percy froze underneath Nico, eyes wide with shock as he put the pieces together. "_You're_ the Ghost King?" No. No way he had looked for this guy and then _he_ runs into Percy. Not possible.

Nico shrugged almost bashfully. "Well, I don't call myself that. Some people do though."

Wow. This was _so_ not how Percy pictured their first meeting would go. For one thing, Nico didn't look at all like what Percy thought he would. Second, Percy always thought it'd be Nico the one in handcuffs, not him.

"You haven't answered me yet." Percy turned his attention back to Nico aka The Ghost King, who was waiting impatiently for Percy to speak. "It's been two years and five countries. Why haven't you given up yet?"

Percy's answer was simple. "Because it's wrong."

Nico blinked. And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Percy was seriously starting to get uncomfortable. "What?"

"You can't really believe that."

Percy shifted under Nico's disbelieving gaze, the handcuffs clinking against the metal bed frame. "Um, yeah, I do."

Nico shook his head, arms crossed over his chest. "Nope. No one is _that_ naïve."

"Hey!"

"It's true. You _have_ to know the world isn't black and white." Nico crawled off Percy, as though the conversation was over. He smoothed the wrinkles out of his clothes and started to leave. "Nice talking to you. I'm sure we'll meet again if you really believe what I'm doing is wrong. Bye."

"Wait!" Percy gaped at Nico's retreating back, straining against his bonds. "You're not going to leave me here, right?"

Nico didn't he glance back at him. "You'll be fine. The cleaning lady will be up here in a few hours. You can get some sleep till then. Have a nice day, Detective Jackson."

"How do you—Never mind! Just…" Percy racked his brain for something to say that would keep Nico from leaving. He couldn't allow the Ghost King to slip through his fingers so easily. "Why isn't what you do wrong? Tell me that. I answered your question!" To Percy's relief, Nico stopped and turned back to him, expressionless.

"You really want to know?" When Percy nodded eagerly he stalked back to the bed Percy was lying on and leaned over him. "I steal from those people because it's the only humans I know who wouldn't be hurt by a few missing millions. There's a reason I don't go for middle or lower class, even if they have something worth while."

Percy's brow furrowed as he stared up at Nico. "So you're, what? A vigilante?" That was something his team had never considered.

Nico chuckled. "No, I'm no vigilante. I don't do it for the good of the public. I use the money for myself." His dark eyes sparkled wickedly, and a smirk curled his lips. Percy knew he was far from the typical bad boy, but he sure did look sexy. Not that he'd ever admit it, considering, you know, _he was supposed to put him behind bars_.

"That doesn't explain why you think you're above the law."

"Right," Nico scoffed. "Like everyone else doesn't. They break the law when they think it's beneficial. _Especially_ the people I steal from."

"I don't break the law."

"You're telling me that you've never once parked illegally? Broke the speed limit? J-walked? Nothing?"

"Well..." Percy avoided Nico's knowing gaze, choosing to concentrate on his captured wrists. "I mean, I might have—"

"That's what I thought. So don't presume you know what's right and wrong when you don't know the situation." Nico spun on his heel, appearing as if he was done speaking with Percy once again. No, no, no! He couldn't leave! He had looked for this guy for two years now and he was _not_ going to get away.

"Please don't leave!" Percy couldn't believe he was actually begging Nico to stay with him, but this hadn't exactly been taught at the academy. How could he possibly keep Nico here? In his desperation, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Kiss me."

Nico's eyebrows shot into his hair as he turned back to Percy. "Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?" He seemed nothing but amused at Percy's attempt. (Honestly, that offended Percy a bit.) Still, he did his best to seem sincere.

"Please?" He widened his eyes and stuck his bottom lip out in the slightest pout.

Nico stared at him for a moment, silent. Percy didn't talk either, just waiting for whatever his answer would be. As long as he could keep Nico here then he'd count it as a win. "You do realize I know what you're doing, right?"

Percy's pleading expression didn't falter.

Sighing, Nico crept over to Percy and leaned over him to give him what started out as a small peck. Knowing this was probably his last chance, Percy put everything he had into the kiss. He pressed his lips against Nico's and swept his tongue over the seam. Nico bit Percy's bottom lip in response and used his own lips to force Percy's apart. Percy went with it, letting Nico's tongue enter his mouth and swipe across the roof of his mouth and back of his teeth. Percy moaned quietly.

They both froze at the sound, seemingly in disbelief for various reasons. Percy couldn't believe he was actually _enjoying_ himself. This was meant to be a distraction, nothing else.

And then Percy was straining to reach Nico's lips again, uncaring of anything else.

Nico saw what he wanted, and with a shake of his head, reclaimed Percy's mouth with a passion that surprised both of them. Percy wanted to sling his arms around Nico's neck to pull him closer, but the handcuffs wouldn't let him.

Nico slid his hands into Percy's hair and yanked his head to the side to have more access to Percy's neck. He bit down roughly on the offered skin and sucked, shuddering when Percy whined. Percy bucked his hips into Nico's pelvis, an erection rapidly beginning to form. What can he say? It'd been a while. He'd been chasing this idiot all over the globe.

* * *

**Hello, all. If you want to read the lemon that comes with this story you have to go to Archive of Our Own. It is where all my old Nicercy stories are, along with any new ones that feature smut. Takara Phoenix, Living. Like. A. Boss, Demonic Hope, TheBookMouse, CrazyCookieChick, DaughterOfApollo, and many other authors are moving to AO3 with me as a part of the Nicercy Movement. **

**You do not need an account to read AO3 stories. The accounts are free. How to get one is on my profile or you can just ask in a PM.**

**BE A PART OF THE NICERCY MOVEMENT!**

* * *

Percy lay on the bed, panting quietly and watching Nico with exhausted green eyes. He wanted to ask Nico to stay. Only this time, it wasn't just for distraction purposes. He liked post-coital cuddles. He opened his mouth to do just that, but Nico took him by surprise once again.

He took a place next to Percy on the bed, his head on Percy's pillow, their face only about an inch away. Percy could feel Nico's heated breath on his face. Nico leaned forward and kissed each of Percy's eyelids. "Sleep, amore. I'll be here."

Against his will, Percy's eyelids slipped closed, too tired to hold them open any more.

...

When Percy woke up he wasn't in handcuffs. They were innocently lying on the hotel pillow, blinking in the morning sunlight. Yawning, Percy sat up and stretched his arms above his head, confused as to what he was doing here. Hadn't he—

_Nico!_

Percy's head whipped to the side, searching for the man who'd lain beside him earlier. He searched the room, but knew he wouldn't find him.

He found a note instead.

_Detective Percy Jackson,_

_I look forward to our next encounter. Bring sunglasses._

_Love,_

_Your Ghost King_

**Translations:**

**(1). "_Mi scusi! Tenere l'ascensore!" _Means "Excuse me! Hold the elevator!"**

**(2). "_Grazie per l'attesa." _Means "Thank you for waiting." **

**AN: I would like to start my own Nicercy fan fiction website, but I NEED HELP! If you or know someone who is good at the kind of stuff please contact me! **


End file.
